ft_fantasia_rpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Desert King Magic
Desert King Magic is a Magic that utilizes the element of sand, but is more lethal and absorbs moisture from living creatures. Description A form of Magic that revolves around the use of lethal sand, allowing the caster to conjure, manipulate, and control the element for various purposes. The caster can solidify their sand to create creatures or use it for more volatile attacks that all have draining affects due to the dryness of the sand being able to sap moisture from any living creature. The magic also tends to allow the user to manipulate the sand on a large scale allowing for large scale sandstorms and more to be caused singularly by the user. Spells Ajeel and Jeeldar's Spells Basic Spells Sand Monster Creation: The user creates in front of him creatures of any kind out of hardened sand and solidifies them sending them as units for him to control. They can act like home-seeking projectiles or defensive guardians. They deal 4% DMG on hit or Absorb 4% DMG per monster, and then they fade away or blow up. MaxStats/Cast: 20% Damage, 20% Drain. or Defensive Spell | Range | 1 Per 5 Monsters Ant Lion Pit: The user creates an enormous quick sand pit that can completely engulf his enemies. According to Records, this spell is powerful enough to swallow entire towns whole, and is extremely difficult to escape. The victim is trapped and spell cast interrupted and must take 5 seconds to successfully escape it (unless avoided with mobility), and each second they are trapped they are drained of 4% HP. If they do not escape after 5 seconds they are completely sucked into the pit and it bursts causing them to take an extra 10% DMG after being crushed and choked by the sand. MaxStats/Cast: 20% Drain, 10% Damage, Interrupt, Trap 5s, Disorient 2s. Spell | Range | 2, 3, 4 Raml Sayf: The user, having jumped into mid-air and enveloped themselves in a whirl of sand which protects them, but also rains down bullets of sand at the target. Hit is 10% DMG and drains 7% HP. MaxStats/Cast: 10% Damage, 7% Damage, 25% Damage Reduction. Spell | Range | 2, 3, 4 Raml Fa'as (Variations): The user creates a weapon purely made of sand which is supposed to be sharp and strong enough to be able to decapitate a target. Creates a weapon of Exotic Tier and must be an Edged Weapon - 2x Attack Speed | Base Damage 5% | 7% Base Stamina Drain. Spell | Range | 2 Advanced Spells Sand Golem: The user creates an enormous golem out of hardened sand, which can be used for travel, and is fast enough to catch up to a Magic Four Wheel Vehicle being powered by a Mage of Erza Scarlet's caliber. Creates a large sand golem that deals 10% a hit and has a base health of 40%. It lasts for 30 seconds. MaxStats/Cast: N/A Damage, 40% Health, 30s Duration. or Defensive/Creation/Mobility Spell | Range | 4 Ultimate Spells Sands of Death: The user creates a humongous wave of sand that can completely engulf his enemies. According to records, when hit by this spell, the receiver's body is dried out from the inside and mummified. On hit victims are rapidly drained of 50% HP and take 15% DMG from the hit. MaxStats/Cast: 50% Drain, 15% Damage, 3s Disorient. Spell | Range | 10' '''Sand World:' The user creates a massive sandstorm, large enough to surround an entire town the size of a major city, forcing everyone inside it to rely on limited movement and field of vision. The user is also able to move freely and very efficiently in the sandstorm, seemingly blending in with the sand, allowing them to attack a target from any location. The sand also slowly saps the moisture from enemies draining them until they are dry and skeletal, though it does not sap anyone the user doesn’t deem an enemy. Victims to the storms lethal drain take max 50% drain damage. The storm lasts a total of 10 minutes. The storm also causes minor scratch damage for max 15% damage. The lapse of visibility causes minimal blindness to people in a 3 meter radius of each other and complete blindness to anything outside the 3 meter radius. MaxStats/Cast: 50% Drain, 15% Damage, Partial Blindness 10 minutes. Spell | Range | 10 Navigation